Packaging for ice cream has evolved over the years. Years ago, ice cream was packaged in a half gallon size lock-end style carton that was wax coated both inside and outside the carton. The wax, which was typically a cold wax, helped protect the paperboard carton from the moisture of the ice cream itself, as well as the freezer environment. As printing technology progressed, a hot wax replaced the cold wax and dried as a clear coating that enhanced the appearance of the carton and its graphics. As technology continued to evolve, hot wax was replaced with a polyethylene coating on the inside of the carton and a varnish coating on the outside, which helped protect the carton from the ice cream and the freezer environment.
Subsequently, companies began using ice cream cartons with a wax application on the inside surface of the paperboard during manufacture of the board itself. The application, known as mill waxing, provided structural stability to the inside surface of the carton and combined with a varnish coating on the outside surface as an alternative to the polyethylene coating.
Over time, a glued-end hooded carton (sometimes referred to as a “brick” carton) replaced the lock-end cartons that had traditionally been used. Brick cartons are typically glued before they are shipped to the supplier that fills them with ice cream. Moreover, round and non-round canister type ice cream cartons (sometimes referred to as “scround” or “squround”) were introduced. The scround containers are multi-piece cartons that typically consist of four pieces—a bottom piece, a sidewall, a lid, and a lid rim—that are heat sealed together using a polyethylene coating. Both sides of the canisters are coated with polyethylene to bond the various pieces together and to also serve as a moisture barrier.
In the past, scround cartons were typically used to package premium or higher end brands of ice cream, including those with higher butterfat content. Over time, less premium brands have entered the canister market and the manufacturers of the high butterfat products have reduced the fat content, leveling the field.
There is a desire to provide improved containers for holding ice cream and other materials that is generally resistant to leaks, but that is manufactured using fewer pieces and materials. There is also a desire to provide improved containers that can hold their shape without being coated with polyethylene. This can provide an enhanced environmental benefit. It is also desirable to provide improved containers from a blank that is one-piece and can provide the container body, as well as the container lid, while still providing an attractive package that is pleasing to consumer expectations.